Factions
'Empire Of Mona' Emperor: anton71 Government type: Imperial Dictatorship Population: about 7 Currency: Golden nuggets Capital: Overton Religion: Christianity Status: Active 'Information' Mona is oldest and largest faction in server, its ruled by emperor with absolute power. Mona was foundet by anton71 and zeeton. During Mona's early period, faction was called "potato" and its town was "Potato town". During that time Mona was constitutional monarcy. Mona had two king at that time, anton71 and zeeton. After some time, anton71 claimed the throne for him self and demoted zeeton to prince status. Anton71 turned faction from constitutional monarcy to absolute monarcy and renamed faction to its current form (Mona). After former prince zeeton and jonaxx made his their faction and mona went war with it, anton71 declared him self to emperor and kept his absolute power. After war with Jonaxx's and hannsiman's factions, mona almost drift to civil war when people who supported democracy demanded change of government type, ultimately this lead born of small "Templar state" faction inside mona's overton city. (Previous faction names: Kingdom Of Mona, Potato) 'Places of Interests in Overton' 'Government services' '''- Imperial palace' Place where will be held diplomatic meetings. '- Imperial bank' Here you can take loans, deposit and withdraw items what you have strored in bank. '- Library' Place where is stored player made books '- Police station' Place where criminals are held and where you can report crimes '- Courthouse' Place for justice and law, courthouse settles disputes between players and decide punishment for criminal scums. '- Church' Place for worship and some events are held here. 'Shops' '- Green machine shop (clothes) Place where you can buy clored leather clothes - Music shop' Place where you can buy CD's, noteblocks and jukeboxes. '- Food mart' Food is sold here. '- Great market' People sell all kinds of items here, if other shops don't have item you are looking for, this place might have it. 'Factories' '- Imperial industries's stone factory' Sells cobblestone, clean stone and stone bricks, also offers work. '- Imperial industries's obsidian factory' Sells obsidian, also offers work. '- Town's farms' Towns food comes here, also offers work. '- Tree farm' Sells wood and charcoal. '- Fili's farms' Sells mostly melons. 'Public transportations' - '''Harbor' Naval transportation. '''- Overton's international metro station' Underground railway to other towns and factions. 'Upcoming buildings' '- Skyscraper (no name yet) Huge skyscraper which is going to have, shops, apartments, offices and many more - '''Imperial square Large open area with emperor's palace '''- Homeless shelter' Building where new players can spend night for free 'Osmoman Empire' '''Emperor:' Osmo III Government type: Absolute monarcy Population: 4 Currency: Golden nuggets Capital: '''(no name yet) '''Religion: Pontikka Status: Booming 'Information' Osmoman Empire was founed by Zuntti and hakkapeliitta (AKA Pottu93). Osmoman was a rouge faction because it was made without Mona's King approval (Now Emperor), this lead to so called "cold war" factions ware at war officially, but no one ware killed or hurt during war. War ended when war started between jonaxx's faction and Mona. Mona offered independence to osmoman if they will help mona to defeat Jonaxx's army. Since then Osmoman and Mona has been allies. Connected by teal line in Metro. 'Templar state' Faction leader: (No clear faction leader) Government type: Democracy Population: 2 Currency: Golden nuggets Capital: Overton Religion: Christianity Status: Captured 'Information' Templar state is located inside Mona's Overton city, its small "vatical" like faction. It was founed by zeeton and fili0255. Reason to make this small faction was to stop rebelions by democratic people. Templar state is demilitarized faction, so templar state is not allowed to have organized military force. However Templar state have local police/guard force, but even that is not allowed to do aggressive actions outside templar state. Also Open borders treaty was made as condition when templar state was made. Templar state was captured by Mona and Osmoman empire. 'Jonaxx's faction' Faction leader: Jonaxx Government type: unknown Population: 2-3 Currency: Golden nuggets Capital: Sand castle Religion: None Status: 'discontinued 'Information Rogue faction founded by Jonaxx and zeeton. When founded Mona went to war with it because it was not approved by Mona's king and was made by former citizen and prince of Mona. King saw this as betrayal. Jonaxx's faction was defeated by mona and osmoman empire. Jonaxx's faction was forced to become vassal to Mona. later faction was discontinued when all people left the faction and now land once belong to faction is now Mona's. 'Hannsiman's faction' Faction leader: (no clear faction leader) Government type: '''Democracy most likely '''Population: '''2 '''Currency: Golden nuggets Capital: '''(no name) '''Religion: '''None '''Status: Destroyed 'Information' Founded by hannsiman and svampe_98. Made as protest against Mona's emperor. Faction was soon destroyed after it was made by Mona and Osmoman empire. 'Free Kingdom of Istiniar' Faction Leaders: Spartakus1512, Triari Government type: Constitutional monarcy Population: about 4 Currency: Golden nuggeds Capital: Free City Istiniar Religion: Christianity Status: Active 'Information' The Free Kingdom of Istiniar was founded on December 19th 2012 by Spartakus and Triari, when Empire of Mona offered independence. It’s one of the youngest factions and is shaped by his food industry. The Kingdom is neutral to all factions, but they are trading with them. One of the Kingdoms main targets is searching for Minecraft knowledge. 'Places of Interest' '''- Istiniar Castle''' Head office of the government and guest rooms for official visitors '''- The Field''' Big field on the edge of the town '''- The Mall (under construction)' Place where you can buy stuff in stores and rent apartments in the upper floors 'Public transportations' '- Underground railway''' Underground stations in the city. The underground is also the connection with the Empire of Mona 'Upcoming Building:' '''- University of Istiniar with free Library of Minecraft Knowledge''' '''- Court house''' Category:Factions